


Mint and Cinnamon

by WanderingTiff



Series: Very Happy Birthday Presents [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Marco, and Eren sit back, relax, and enjoy a wild ride known as the Eren Sandwich. And the three lovers can't get enough of it.</p><p>[Basically stress relief porn that I wrote for Deb's birthday.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/gifts).



_The sweet scent of mint is_ laced on Eren’s breath. Marco brings in the spicy cinnamon which neither clashes nor interweaves with the dimmed room. And Jean is overwhelmed by the intoxicating smells and addicting tastes of each deep kiss that leaves him breathless. And even when he tried to regain his breath when either one pull away, it quickly hitches at seeing how Eren and Marco quickly connect their lips. They drink in the tastes of their names on each other’s tongues.

And that completely surpasses the mint and cinnamon.

Jean groans and he finds his hand traveling down to the aching arousal that’s desperate to spring free from the fabric that hinders it. This is far better than his home alone fantasies and the playful teasing of just what they could be capable of if they ventured any further. Because now it was real. It was really happening, and they do more than just embrace it.

They take it all in. They share all the pleasure they can give in drunken kisses and their suddenly hot hands all over the bare skin of their chests. And the best part has to be that they are only getting started. It only gets better from here. They fucking love it.

Most importantly, they are surprised by how fast they can get each other’s clothes off. That is a whole new feat within itself. But facts like that can easily distract them. Keep going… They had only just begun. And among their eager searching they are able to find their sweet spots. Jean, his hair being tugged and right behind his ears. Eren, his chest, and every teasing kiss that goes down each hitching section of his ribcage. Marco, his collarbones… the sensitive skin that can easily be marked. The best part is that when they each touch those sensitive areas, neither of them shy away. They want each other to know these sweet places for future reference and so they can easily tease the hell out of one another. An advantage and disadvantage within itself, all with good ending results.

Quickly they collectively find out that Jean loves being teased. He’s already on his back and panting by the time Eren shifts underneath and holds Jean so his hands are running languidly up his sides. That already has the blonde shivering under his touch, and Marco spreading him legs and taking the lead does absolutely nothing to spare him. By taking control, he knows exactly when to grab the lube, when to give Jean the smoulder that brings him to his knees, and how to kiss Eren so warmly that his lips hurry after him after he pulls away. And that is what really makes him smile against Eren’s trembling Adam’s apple.

All Jean can do is just whine for them and hope for the best. He wants them closer, needs all that they can give him. And god, he is so fucking ready. His hands grab his thighs so that he can spread them wider, practically inviting Marco closer. But he only shakes more and gives way to needy whined. Eren found another sensitive spot. As silly as it is, he loves when his nipples are touched. Whether it’s a teasing brush or a meaningful pinch, he loves if, and he whimpers for more.

Eren and Marco grin eagerly at each other. Only they can see their lover like this. They can see just what makes him beg for more and what really turns him on. And they are so fortunate for this and so blessed.

They already have Jean like putty under their fingertips. His legs are kept spread wide and his eyebrows arch. Eren is so greedy and wants as much noise from him as possible. With a smirk he leans down and runs his tongue up his aching arousal, still rolling one of his sensitive buds in between his fingers. The whine that follows is long and desperate, with Marco’s lubed fingers rubbing circles over his entrance. This was so much that he was at the point of begging, begging please, oh _god please don’t tease me anymore._

His voice echoes his thoughts, and his plea is granted, thank fucking god. Eren’s hot tongue completely lavishes his cock, Marco now has his finger working its way inside his eager lover, and Jean fucking loves it. He loves all of it and tells him. He tells them as many times as he can, hoping that it would grant him more because _fuck,_ this is so good. They’re giving him so much than he thinks he deserves and is not complaining at all.

A second finger going along with the first makes his thoughts dissipate, his mind overwhelmed and at the same time so clear as he whimpers out another shaky moan. He reaches down, feeling Eren’s hair and tugging. He’s trying not to buck his hips, but the rhythmic sucks and deep thrusts make it way too fucking hard.

His whimpers go up an octave as he is stretched, and knowing he was getting too close too quickly Eren reluctantly pulls off. He looks up at Marco, and god he is not fucking prepared at how easily he can be swooned by him. Just one look, one sweet grin takes his breath away. It always had.

As the blonde’s hips arch up into deep thrusts Marco’s fingers, Eren gets up and quickly kisses the taller brunette with his hands coming to the back of his head and his heart racing a mile a minute in his chest. Not once does Marco stop fucking Jean on his hand, and not once does he pull away from Eren’s lips. The way he tastes on his tongue makes him love drunk, and the loud moans and whines underneath them as their lover begs for more make his cock twitch. Why are they begging so much and driving Marco crazy?

The real question was, why isn’t he completely returning the favor?

Marco pulls away from the kiss breathlessly, only to trail his lips down to his neck. “Eren… the lube,” he gasps. “P-put it on my fingers.”

At first he is confused, sure. But Eren quickly takes it and does as he is told. Marco slows his fingers that are inside of Jean, making the poor blonde whine.

“N-no, why?!” he begged and bucked his hips again. He’s suddenly aware of how close he had been, and how wet the string of precome connecting his cock to his tense stomach looks, and he quickly hides his reddened face.

Eren gently moves his hands away and kisses his lips slowly, helping Jean relax. “Y’re fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs and takes one of his hands. Only to then quickly squeeze it and take in a sharp breath as Marco unexpectedly rubs his fingers over his taut ass. It makes him shiver and moan as he covers his mouth, and Jean moans softly as the fingers that are still deep inside him start their movement once more.

Marco makes sure both his hands are synchronized. Eren squats with his legs spread and his free hand supporting himself on the bed, and this angle makes it feel much fucking better. Meanwhile he’s also holding Jean’s hand tight, and they know they are going on a wild ride.

And what a wild fucking ride it was.

Both now have three fingers thrusting them deep and fucking them breathless, and Eren has no idea when he started being stretched open. Nor does he care when. All he knew was now his sweet spot was getting hit repeatedly at speeds he had no idea were possible. And it is fucking great! His thighs started to shake, and Jean is the most vocal, his voice already hoarse.

Then of course they are frustrated and almost sobbing when Marco’s hands stop too soon. They pull out entirely. Jean feels like he’s going to explode, and he didn’t know how much longer he can last. Eren gives Marco a pout, which is quickly wiped away with a sweet kiss that Marco has for the both of them.

Marco smiles at them sweetly and first spreads Jean’s legs apart and bends them back. He nods to Eren and kisses him. “Go ahead.” He hands him a condom and gets one ready for himself.

He sees the other gape when staring down at Jean, and after Eren preps himself he waits until the blonde gives him an eager, consensual nod. Eren holds his hips and takes the initiative, and he isn’t exactly prepared as he pushes in and feels how fucking _tight_ the whimpering lover underneath him is. He’s already rocking his hips up, making Eren’s breath hitch.

“Patiences, baby,” Marco muses with a sweet chuckle. He leans down and kisses the blonde sweetly, his hands running down Eren’s shaky thighs after he’d slid the condom over himself and lubed his cock. “Ready?”

Bet your ass, he fucking was.

All it takes is a nod as he cranes his neck to look at him, and his mouth opens wide on a silent moan as Marco pushes in. He feels so hot in the middle of his lovers, and it takes a lot of breathing to keep himself from spilling his release too soon. And while he’s panting and desperately keeping his hold, Marco begins his pace. Eren’s breath gets caught in his throat again and he tries to match his pace. Jean meanwhile grabs Eren’s shoulders and begins emitting more desperate moans.

How has Eren not come yet?

He tries to focus on thrusting deeper into Jean, and he relishes in the whimpers the blonde lets out every time he gets a good spot. Meanwhile, behind him he’s being filled up _just right,_ and Marco’s a lot thicker than he remembered, and _fuck_.

“M-Marco… Mar—” He gasps and grips the sides of the bed. He’s fucking _nailing_ him in his sweet spot and he swears that he’s already seeing stars.

Focus. Focus… He needs to fucking focus, but he is feeling so much and Jean is pulling him closer, with Marco’s hands gripping his hips and going harder. That’s just how he fucking likes it, and he is breathless and shaking for it.

Jean’s nails dig into his shoulders as he drags Eren down for an overwhelmingly passionate kiss, their moans getting louder and needier with Marco leaning close and getting Eren at the perfect angle. Eren’s doing his best to match it, but also trying not to come. He doesn’t think he can last.

They’re moaning each other’s names, hotly exchanging kisses and getting sucked into this whirlwind that shows no signs of stopping. They get higher with each thrust, stroke of their hands, whimper of their names, leading them to a bed smelling of cinnamon and fresh mint.

Their holds get tighter, and Eren’s quickly going under. Jean strokes his cock quickly to bring himself closer.

“G-gonna come!” he cries and shakes underneath his two lovers and arched up in their kisses, and he cries Marco, _Eren._

“Marco!” Eren is trembling and can’t hold on much longer. He tries though, so fucking hard. And the way Marco kisses his neck and runs his hands along his ribs does not help him in the slightest.

But then they are given the right of way when Marco’s breath goes faster, and he’s giving Eren quick love bites along his neck and holds Jean’s arms tight. “C-c’mon, I’ve got you guys,” he gasps.

And Eren cries out as he’s coming first, so fucking hard. Jean goes right after, with Marco grinding deeper and gasping until finally he tumbles after them so fast that he’s gasping for air.

Panting in the soothing afterglow, the three of them feel like they could cry. But instead they hold each other, clean and give sweet kisses until they finally find the words to say “I love you.” And they do, over and over again until it sticks.

Lying on a bed embedded in mint and cinnamon.


End file.
